malice_in_wonderland_and_all_things_alicefandomcom-20200216-history
Wonderland (musical)
'' Wonderland: A New Alice, formerly called 'Wonderland: Alice's New Musical Adventure, is a musical with a book by Jack Murphy and Gregory Boyd, lyrics by Murphy, and music by Frank Wildhorn. The story, a contemporary version of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass by Lewis Carroll, is set in New York City and focuses on writer Alice Cornwinkle and her 10-year-old daughter Chloe. After various workshops and productions of the musical in Tampa, Florida and Houston, Texas, the show premiered on Broadway on April 17, 2011, closing a month later, on May 15, 2011. Characters The main characters are listed, described, and who played them in the original Broadway show '''Alice - The main protagonist of the story who had recently split up with her husband Jack and moved away with her daughter Chloe. Alice is not only stubborn, but is adamant not to believe the world of Wonderland around her and the love she feels toward Jack/White Knight despite their differences.Played by Janet Dacal. White Knight - Alice's 'hero' or so he wants to be. White Knight, in Alice's mind, is based on her Ex-husband Jack and is determined to help Alice get back home for the price of a kiss. He is both brave and sentimental and even after being capture still drives Alice to save her daughter and get back home. Played by Darrin Ritchie. Caterpillar - A mysterious creature that always speaks in riddles. Though he may think he's helping he doesn't explain his meanings of the riddles that he speaks. Even through the twisting of words he helps Alice along the way on her adventure. Played by E. Clayton Cornelious. El Gato - An enthusiastic creature that Alice runs into in Wonderland. He's a take on the Cheshire cat and shares the same characteristics. Except of course floating and disappearing; though he doesn't quite know that.Played by Jose Llana. Queen of Hearts - The queen of Hearts isn't exactly cruel as much as she is a pawn. She acts in control of the world Wonderland, but doesn't know that she is just being used. Yet she is a very proud robust women who isn't afraid of sprouting her accusations. Played by Karen Mason. Mad Hatter - The Mad Hatter is the main antagonist in this story and is using the queen to rise to power in Wonderland. She is the definition of back stabbing and isn't precisely 'all there' after all she is the MAD hatter. She's always one step ahead of everyone else, and isn't afraid to show it. Played by Kate Shindle Chloe - Chloe is Alice's daughter who wants nothing more than a functional family and will risk anything to get it. She's depressed to be living without her dad and shuts herself away from her mom in the beginning. Is the damsel in distress. Played by Carly Rose Sonenclar. White Rabbit - The white rabbit is the one that took Alice into Wonderland in the first place and is willing enough to help Alice get back home. He is skiddish and yet brave enough to save his friends when they needed it most. Played by Edward Staudenmayer Morris - Morris is the Mad Hatters hentchmen and is, like the queen, being played. The mad hatter uses him for her dirty deeds but he follows her orders pretty willingly. He is just about the exact opposite of the White Rabbit. Played by Danny Stiles. Category:Stage